Telephone networks respond to a telephone number dialed from a calling telephone by establishing a connection in response to the dialed telephone number between the calling telephone and a called telephone identified by the dialed telephone number. Traditionally, a telephone network identifies the calling telephone and generates billing information that is subsequently transmitted to a subscriber in whose name the calling telephone is listed for payment or requests a calling party at a coin telephone to deposit coins in payment for the telephone call.
Credit cards, such as the AT&T Calling Card, have been issued by telephone companies that enables a calling party having such a card to dial a telephone number of a called telephone and the telephone company credit card number. If the dialed telephone company credit card is valid, a network connection is established between calling and called telephones, and the credit card customer is billed for the telephone call on the customer's telephone billing statement.
Credit card customers desiring to make telephone calls may have several credit cards none of which are credit cards issued by telephone companies. A problem arises in that telephone calls may only be made on telephone company networks by using a credit card issued by the telephone companies. Another problem that arises in using foreign credit cards, i.e., credit cards issued by companies other than telephone companies used to place telephone calls, is determining the validity of foreign credit cards prior to the establishment of a telephone connection.